pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Flabébé
|} Flabébé (Japanese: フラベベ Flabebe) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 19, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Flabébé is a small white Pokémon with green on its bottom half. It has white arms and long, notched ears, and a green tail. It has a rounded yellow "crown" on its head. It has beady eyes and blush marks, and a small nose. It is seen holding the pistil of a flower, which has petals that come in five colors: red, yellow, orange, blue, or white. These flowers are called "Fairy Flowers" in the anime. When Flabébé is born, it finds a flower and lives in and cares for it during Flabébé's lifespan. It can draw out the power of the flower it holds. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. According to the Professor Oak's Holo Coaster from The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!, White Flower Flabébé are rare and difficult to find. In the anime Major appearances Mairin captured a Yellow Flower Flabébé, which she nicknamed Bébé, in Mega Evolution Special I. A Red Flower Flabébé appeared in To Find a Fairy Flower!, under the ownership of . An Orange Flower Flabébé under the ownership of made a cameo appearance in Summer of Discovery!. She made another appearance in A Showcase Debut!, where she was used to help Shauna win the Coumarine City Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase along with in the second round. Minor appearances Red Flower and Orange Flower Flabébé made their debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Red Flower, Orange Flower, Yellow Flower and Blue Flower Flabébé appeared in Facing the Grand Design!. Multiple Orange Flower, Yellow Flower and Blue Flower Flabébé appeared in the opening sequence of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Red Flower Flabébé appeared in SM006, during a fantasy. Mairin Bébé.png|A Yellow Flower Flabébé in the Shauna Flabébé.png|An Orange Flower Flabébé in the Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Flabébé was seen under the ownership of in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. She later evolves into a Floette after defeating Aliana's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 262}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (All Areas), Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=670 |name2=Floette |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=671 |name3=Florges |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Flabébé is the first original Pokémon in the National Pokédex, as was not a Fairy type between Generation I and Generation V. * Flabébé is tied with , , and as the smallest Pokémon. * At 0.2 lbs (0.1 kg), Flabébé is tied with , , , and as the lightest Pokémon. * Flabébé is the only Pokémon with a in its English name. * In the Battle Chateau, Baroness Francine's Flabébé uses the cry of Floette. * Because only Blue Flower, Red Flower, and Yellow Flower Floette can be found in the Friend Safari, only these forms of Flabébé can have their Hidden Ability . Origin Flabébé appears to be based on and , in particular due to its flower -like "crown" upon its head, as well as possibly . It may have also been inspired by the concept of insect , considering its small stature and grasp upon the flower's female organ, the . Name origin Flabébé may be a combination of フラワー ''flower and bébé (French for baby). In other languages |fr=Flabébé|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Flabébé|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Flabébé|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Flabébé|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=플라베베 Peullabebe|komeaning=From its Japanese name |zh_cmn=花蓓蓓 Huābèibèi|zh_cmnmeaning=Similar to its Japanese name. Also from and |zh_yue=花蓓蓓 Fāpúihpúih|zh_yuemeaning=Similar to its Japanese name. Also from and |hi=फ्लबेबे Flabébé|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флабебе Flabebe|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Flabébé fr:Flabébé it:Flabébé ja:フラベベ pl:Flabébé zh:花蓓蓓